


(In)Famous

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Ficlet, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 21 prompts used: Harry/Draco, white, water, anonymous sex, "So, teach me your way, then."





	(In)Famous

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 prompts used: Harry/Draco, white, water, anonymous sex, "So, teach me your way, then."

"What'll it be?" the bartender said.

"White Russian." Draco didn't feel the need to feign an interest in whisky or ale. No one in the Muggle bar knew him which was half the reason he'd come in the first place.

He was just another bent blond not Draco Malfoy, Death Eater.

"Interesting choice," the man beside him at the bar said.

Draco turned his head, his eyes widening in shock. "Potter?"

"In the flesh." He inclined his head. When he raised it, Draco noted his pink cheeks and red eyes.

The bartender brought Draco's drink and set it down in front of him. "Another?" he said to Potter.

He shook his head. "A glass of water for now."

"Drunk already?" Draco said snidely.

"I think it's my business how drunk I am or am not." Potter took a large gulp of his water. "What are you doing in a Muggle pub anyway?"

"I could ask you the same."

"That's no answer." Potter snorted. "All right, I'll play the game. You aren't likely to sell the story to the _Prophet_ since you'd give yourself away if you did."

"Give myself away?" Draco asked, sipping his drink and studying his companion closely.

"This is a gay bar, Malfoy." Potter looked up at the ceiling then back at Draco out of the corner of his eye. "I figured you wouldn't want the wizarding world to know."

Draco laughed without humour. "I don't care who knows I'm gay, Potter. I have a bigger problem." He held out his left arm. He didn't need to bare his skin. Potter seemed to understand.

"I have one, too, you know." He lifted his fringe, the lightning scar still visible.

"It's not the same."

"Isn't it?" Potter cocked his head. "People judge me by it. I prefer the anonymity of a place like this."

Draco wasn't sure why he was disappointed. He hadn't wanted to go home with Potter. That would never work.

He finished his drink and set the empty glass on the bar. "Good luck with your quest."

"What?"

"Your quest for an anonymous fuck. Can't have enemies around—"

" _Former_ enemies," Potter interrupted. "And I didn't ask you to leave. It's kinda nice to have someone to talk to who understands."

Draco blinked. "You want to talk." 

Potter's cheeks coloured. "It's one thing I want."

"Is this how you pick up blokes? You're terrible at it."

"So, teach me your way, then."

Draco rolled his eyes but, if Potter wasn't running away now, they could at least have a pleasant fuck before coming to their senses later.

Leaning in close, Draco murmured, "Come back to mine?"

Potter hopped off the barstool. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
